


I AM SO FUCKING SORRY

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"U fat piggy slut *horse emoji* ill make u oink oink when i fuck ur sloppy pigpen *wet emoji Wet emoji*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM SO FUCKING SORRY

 

"Bend over, slut." Josh yanks Tyler's locks, pushing him against the wall he might as well bleed. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, babe..." Josh laughs, Tyler lets out a guttural moan and pants under Josh's grip. "Good." He smirks, fumbling to roll on the condom and snatch the lube off the side table. He's too fast when he shoves his MASSIVE COCK into Tyler, and Tyler CRIES in gay.

 

THE END.


End file.
